


Do Not Split

by Liliansa



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansa/pseuds/Liliansa
Summary: 人为朋友舍命， 人的爱心没有比这个大的——约翰福音 15:13
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Do Not Split

“这件事不会有任何结果的。”  
“你爱我也一样。”   
Ace用全部力气轻轻吻Sabo，干燥的嘴唇摩擦在一起。泪很珍贵，尝到的咸味是血来的。

人排成行，很嘈杂。新制好的鸡尾酒燃烧瓶一手接一手传过来。他们迅速分开，一个去架更稳更大的弹弓，一个和同伴撑开伞、从原先是壁球馆的地方绕、往街垒的最前端突进。

今天是大学被围的第十二天，后来他们晓得，再三天就有一个短暂的「休战」，好像没那么绝望。  
可惜死亡是缓慢的。

Ace和Sabo重逢的时候，事情才刚刚开始。  
那时还是夏夜。街上人非常多，城市被光污染照得一片昏黄，又湿又热，汗水和海水一个味道。

Sabo爬得好高，攀在铁杆上喷涂料，监视器被他戴棕色手套的手稳稳钳住受刑。许多人围在下面，走动、张望、怒喊、并保护同伴。  
Ace从临街的窗户上往下看，网球公开赛结束，他明早就会离开这个城市。这个角度能很清晰地看到Sabo昂起的面庞和被汗水打湿的金发，和童年时从树屋俯视的角度一样。  
他冲下去的时候，人群已经在和警察的不断对峙中移动很远。  
Sabo不见了。  
热浪和人潮里他走了很久，路人和警察都跟他喊过话，陌生又有力。  
凌晨五点，Ace回到酒店，一无所获又精神奕奕——全世界都知道，这件事无法就这样结束。Sabo不可能就这样消失。

第二天，他早起，排查伤亡名单、取消机票、续订房间、吃到饱腹再睡到黄昏时分。  
如此十个夜晚，Sabo在撬开银行防护门的时候抓住随人群匆匆撤离的Ace：“搭把手，兄弟。”  
他们一起把汽油倒好，退出门外，扔引燃的棉布棒。  
大火“砰“地一声烧起来，Ace拥吻Sabo，并喊他的名字。火光蒸干泪水，街角有橡皮弹咻咻地飞，他们像小时候一样磕磕绊绊地跑，你的左手攥紧我的右手。

如果这个故事被允许讲述，爱情是其中最重要又最不值一提的部分。

相爱是必然的。  
吊桥效应让人分不清心跳的原因，烟雾弹嘶嘶作响放出的仿若婚礼该有的舞会干冰雾气——人们一样呼吸困难、眼圈红红，高兴痛苦有什么所谓，来源都是爱。

Ace搬去Sabo家住，习惯了听电车叮叮当当的声音。  
从盛夏到早秋，形势逐渐严峻。全套的Black Bloc很难备齐，他们每次出门都贴很紧，在监视器拍不到的地方换衣服和仅有的装备。  
教练催了很多次要Ace离开，但他瞥见Sabo举着扩音器领着人群边走边喊，是第一天夜里他听不懂的那八个字，像被蓝眼睛盯在原地。

走不了啦。Sabo对他施了魔法。Ace后来想。

Ace的网球背包有些变化，留下来的是矿泉水、毛巾、球拍，多出来的是扩音器、图钉、铁丝、简单的急救包、一盒一盒的散装硬币、各类电池和备用的干净手机。  
各有各的用处。

硬币在凌晨结束时会分出去，他们负责散开在三个站的地铁售票机和闸门上。  
Sabo表白的那天是个满月。他用该买单程票的最后几枚硬币换了一根哈密瓜雪糕，两个人蹲在便利店外的街沿上分食，Sabo抢掉最后一口，在Ace抱怨的时候吻住他，又冰又甜。  
当夜好像走了八千里路才走到终点。关于未来的一切设想月亮都知道。比较重要的是这样的对话——

“你想去哪里？”  
“很多。看得见海的地方。埃及、希腊、秘鲁。”

我们现在尚无从得知，那些海是否真的与这对爱侣相逢。

受伤有时候莫名其妙。  
他们午食时去Amoy Gardens吃猪脚饭，一齐消灭了十一份。老板边收钱边大赞后生仔能吃是福。  
警察从一楼涌上来，随机扑商场里的年轻人。他们从背后被扑倒，撞了额头和鼻梁，挣脱手铐的时候有些擦伤，冲到防火梯前路过一个老伯对着记者控诉：”我儿子就是过来吃饭，都被抓！“

另外一些时候受伤是不可避免的。  
Ace的网球拍很好用，虽然对高压水枪无能为力，烟雾弹却能打回去很多。冲在前面总有失手的时候，有一批半年后清查时被爆出过期的烟雾弹，呛伤了Ace喉咙，一周都不太能说话。  
他还想往前冲，被Sabo拖走了，拖回路障后面、摁在地上洗眼睛。  
Sabo生气的时候力气特别大，Ace的手在洒在路面的碎砖块上磨破了皮。

其实并不算疼。手、眼睛、喉咙都是。  
但Sabo在吼他，Ace本来就被烟雾刺得一直淌眼泪，后来冲了三瓶水也依然在哭。

10号是军政府成立的纪念日，大街上到处都是旗帜。  
抢一面挺艰难，烧掉它们的视频发出去也很艰难。网络有时候被切断，靠每个人去守该守的位置、被发现带走又新的人去顶，一段一段地接蓝牙，接到信号屏蔽区外。  
好像游戏。  
那天吃面的时候Sabo回忆旧事，跟Ace讲30年前的那些胶卷怎么被送走，从发布会上Sony对新功能的隐瞒、到宾馆里的电话传真、到陌生游客之间的接力。

“飞机起飞的那刻，他就安心啦。”

他们的飞机恐怕永不会起飞了。但Ace晓得没什么好不安心的——他们还能看见彼此的眼睛。

大学被围起来的时候，大家都以为到了最坏的时刻。  
先是城里那所，然后是海边的这所。天桥被烧毁之前有黑色的涂鸦，喷的是简单的文字：「这社会不正常，我怎正常？」  
最坏的打算也不算太坏。为美丽信念，坦克也震开。  
没有人会为了爱而犯罪——那是欲望——人只能为了爱而死、为爱做光、做世上的盐。

深秋的时候有一些被误以为胜利的标志。  
18个席位里被抢下17个，人们在街头热泪盈眶。十字路口，六个当选代表握两个话筒演讲。

每个今夜都是好的，每个今夜，都还有明日可以想象。  
世界一起教会了他们忍耐。

第二年的初夏，来抓Sabo的人敲开了大门，Ace没有揍他们任何一个。  
Sabo在另外的地方被带走，照片在一些网络上流传、在另一些网络上被删除。  
Ace就是把这张照片设成屏保，才出发去给他交保释金的。

回去的路上其实也没什么人，记者在拘留所门口就散了。  
他们像去年夏天一样去搭地铁，把头靠在彼此肩上，看车窗里飘过一个又一个站台名字，想起所有未完成的约会计划——XX街的电玩和天文台，YY街的密室逃脱和纹身店。

很多事情都和爱一样是不需要结果的。电影、小说，都太虚假。  
不妨在地铁闸机上多放几枚硬币，可以帮人回家、也可以买一根哈密瓜雪糕。  
Do not split.


End file.
